legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancestor Dreams
The ancestor dreams are also known as ancestor challenges. They are a way for the wolves to have a bit more challenge in their life, aside from the ordinary challenges of raising and defending pups. They started when Rain and Moondancer received a strange dream telling them to do certain things before or during making their way to the Summer Hunting Grounds/Rendezvous Site. They started during Rain and Moondancer's second litters. First Dream- Rain Rain dreamed of her grandfather Eclipse, who told her to take out a bull elk by herself with no mate to help her out. She had to do this while she had pups, meaning it was all the more challenging, as she had to balance feeding the pups and hunting the bull elk. The challenge was influenced by the fact that when Eclipse's mate Twilight glitched and could not help feed the pups, all his pups died. Rain failed to hunt the bull elk many times. Eventually she had almost brought it down when her pups started dying. Seri decided to put forwards the pups' life over the challenge, but by the time Seri brought Rain back to the den, two of the pups had died (Winter and Rocky). She had almost made it in time to feed Misty and Ash when Ash literally died in front of poor Rain's eyes. She was just in time to save Misty. After the fiasco with the pups, Seri decided Rain would not go on with the challenge, and instead risk the consequences from Eclipse. After all, Misty was the only survivor. If Rain tried to hunt again, Misty would probably have died too. First Dream- Moondancer Moondancer's dream was a lot simpler than Rain's dream. All Moondancer had to do was hunt four elk and one rabbit at night. Since the Moon Pack frequently hunted at night anyway, this challenge was very easy for Moondancer to complete. Some people thought that StarDANCER brought this dream to Moondancer. This is not true. StarLIGHT, Moondancer's older sister, brought the dream. StarDANCER was one of Moondancer's pups. Second Dream- Rain Rain's second challenge was from Luna, who sent the dream for Rain to redeem herself for failing the challenge from Eclipse. The dream was for Rain to raise her pups at the farthest den from the Rendezvous Site, Aspen Heights, and to play on Bring It On difficulty. Rain completed this challenge with two surviving pups, so Luna and Eclipse were placated. Second Dream- Moondancer Moondancer's second challenge was from Pandora, telling her not to hunt past winter. This would be very difficult, as the challenge level for Moondancer had been rolled to Bring It On. Seri made up for this by hunting many, many elk before Moondancer and Nix went to the den to have pups. Against all the odds, Moondancer made it to the Rendezvous Site with all four pups! First Dream- Lunala Lunala's first challenge, to always do the play-bow action before killing a coyote, was given to her by Atlas. This would make defending her pups more difficult, however it was very easy to just chase the coyote away and then play-bow when it was further away. Lunala completed this challenge with no problem at all and she continued this habit with her second litter. First Dream- Misty Misty's first challenge was to chase away ten bears, or as Seri likes to put it, "bite ten bear butts!" This was very easy, as bears frequently show up around a den site. Misty easily completed her challenge. Second Dream- Lunala Lunala's second challenge was quite difficult. It was to kill three calves from the cattle ranch. This was Bring It On difficulty, so she could hardly leave her pups for long enough to even get to the cattle ranch. Lunala did complete the challenge, however she didn't get an ancestor blessing because she fled Yellowstone after nearly all her second litter dying because of a invisible eagle glitch/disease. Second Dream- Misty Misty's second challenge was to never let her territory marking levels slip below 70%. If that happened, the challenge was lost. Now, the challenge is completed when the pups start to the Rendezvous Site, so it was easier than it seemed. Misty completed the challenge fairly easily.Category:Information